ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Mammoth (comics)
'' #13 (August 2004). Art by Tom Raney.]] Mammoth is the alias of Baran Flinders, a fictional character that is a comic book supervillain from DC Comics. The character was created by George Pérez and Marv Wolfman. History He first appeared in New Teen Titans #3 (January 1981) as one of the founding members of the Fearsome Five, and became enemy of the Teen Titans, Superman, and the Outsiders. He is highly devoted to his sister Selinda (a.k.a. Shimmer), also a founding member of the Fearsome Five. A towering hulk of a man with immense physical strength and durability, Mammoth is intellectually and emotionally underdeveloped (so much so that he was once tricked into surrendering to a Superman whose powers had recently been lost thanks to Lex Luthor's use of Mister Mxyzptlk's red kryptonite), and he lacks skill as a hand-to-hand combatant. Mammoth at one point retired to a Tibetan monastery along with his sister although shortly thereafter discovered Psimon (himself a former member of the Fearsome Five). Psimon used his considerable mental abilities to subdue Mammoth and turn Shimmer into glass, which he then proceeded to shatter in an act of vengeance. Mammoth subsequently worked with former ally Gizmo, apparently unable to comprehend his sister was dead, and believing they were looking for her. Mammoth later appears in a fight with Booster Gold, which he loses. He is surprised at being found out, as his crime was a spur-of-the-moment deal (he did not understand Gold has access to future information). Mammoth alongside his Fearsome Five teammates appeared as members of the Alexander Luthor, Jr.'s Secret Society of Super Villains. On the cover of Justice League of America #13 (Vol. 2), it shows Mammoth as a member of the new Injustice League and is one of the villains featured in Salvation Run. He is one of the villains sent to retrieve the Get Out of Hell free card from the Secret Six. Mammoth later appeared as a member of Cheetah's Secret Society of Super Villains. He was among the villains in the ambush of the JSA led by Tapeworm. Mammoth later appeared as a member of the revived Fearsome Five when his sister breaks him out of jail, while he was trying to read to increase his intelligence, though, this only gives him words that don't fit the sentences they are in. His new-found "intelligence" does not quell his need to kill others, as he frequently suggests killing Wonder Girl while they have her bound in her own Lasso. Powers and abilities Mammoth has superhuman strength and endurance. He has some degree of protection from physical and energy attacks. Alternate Versions In JLA/Avengers #3, Mammoth appears as part of a group of villains who attack the Vision and Aquaman in Metropolis. He is blasted by the Vision, but is finally knocked out by Thor. Other media Television * Mammoth appears in the Teen Titans animated series voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Mammoth was a member of the former H.I.V.E. Academy. Mammoth's personality is not much more than an oversized class bully: big and strong, but not too bright. He works in a group with Jinx and Gizmo. Mammoth later forms The H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E. with the two above and See-More and Private H.I.V.E. He becomes the H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E.'s muscle (Jinx is the leader, Gizmo is its resident genius, and See-More and Private H.I.V.E. provide defense) and is messed with by Kid Flash by getting pantsed by him to expose his cherry boxers. (The irony is that during one instance where Kid Flash took back a candy bar it is revealed that Mammoth had actually paid for it). He is ordered by the Brotherhood of Evil to take out Cyborg. Instead, he knocks Cyborg into an abyss, only for Cyborg to later reemerge inside the Brotherhood's secret hideout with Kole and Gnarrk (Cyborg even taunts Mammoth for failing to finish the job by defiantly shouting, "Lesson number one: Never throw me down a hole unless you make sure I stay there!"). Mammoth returns to the Brotherhood of Evil's secret headquarters in "Titans Together" where five Titans encounter him and three other villains hurry to watch Robin being flash-freezed. Jericho, in the body of Cinderblock, released Pantha, Más, Beast Boy, and Herald, and Mammoth's face is burned by Pantha's claw. During the final battle, he is stunned by Jinx's betrayal long enough for her to cause a massive hex wave that knocks all five of the H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E off their feet. Mammoth is tossed into the flash-freezing machine and is frozen with all of the other villains. Mammoth makes appearances with his fellow students in the Teen Titans Go! comic book series. Video Games * Mammoth is also a boss in both Teen Titans video games. References Category:DC Comics supervillains Category:DC Comics metahumans Category:DC Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:Australian supervillains Category:Characters created by George Pérez Category:Characters created by Marv Wolfman Category:Fictional Australian people Category:Fictional genetically engineered characters Category:1980 comics characters debuts